Russetleaf's Quest (part two of the Powers series)
by StarclanIsWithUs
Summary: Russetkit has no siblings. He travels to the Moontree and finds a strange she-kit. Who is she, and who is Hawkspots? And what is his mother hiding from him?
1. Allegiances

**These allegiances ****_are_**** THE SAME as Goldensong's Sign, written by moi!**

**Allegiances**

_**Lakeclan**_

_Leader_

_Sparrowstar: Dark gray she-cat with orange eyes_

_Deputy_

_Larksnow: Ginger and white tom with one brown patch and hazel eyes_

_Med. Cats_

_Cloudstorm: Cream she-cat with amber eyes_

_Shadowpaw: White cinnamon spotted tom with ice blue eyes_

_Warriors_

_Rosepool: Dark red tom with silver eyes, mate of Snowfall_

_Brairfur: Light gold tom with brown eyes_

_Nightpool: Silver she-cat with dark green eyes_

_Hawkspots: Calico tom with yellow eyes, mate of Flamefur_

_Onewing: Black and white she-cat with blue eyes_

_Berrybird: Brown and gold she-cat with amber eyes_

_Apprentices_

_Spiderpaw: Black tom with russet stripes and yellow eyes_

_Poppypaw: Silver and white she-cat with black eyes_

_Fernpaw: Cinnamon she-cat with green eyes_

_Queens and Kits_

_Snowfall: Pure white she-cat with gray eyes, expecting Rosepool's kits_

_Flamefur: Flame-colored she-cat with brown eyes, mother of Waspkit, Russetkit, and Crowkit_

_Russetkit: Flame-colored tom with a white chest and__yellow eyes_

_Elders_

_Amberspot: Cinnamon and white she-cat with blind blue eyes_

_Mossystream: Blue-gray tom with yellow eyes_

**_Burnclan_**

_Leader_

_Volestar: Light brown tom with one long scar on his flank and stormy gray eyes_

_Deputy_

_Tawnyscar: Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

_Med. cats_

_Berrydapple: Dark red she-cat with golden speckles and light blue eyes_

__Stonestream: Gray tom with blue-gray streaks and green eyes__

_Warriors_

_Owlstream: Short-furred brown tom with ice blue eyes_

_Whitewind: White tom with a black tail tip and brown eyes_

_Rosespring: Light orange tabby she-cat with yellow eyes_

_Morningtail: Cinnamon spotted white she-cat with amber eyes_

_Yellowgaze: Black and white tom with golden eyes_

_Fallenmaple: Light brown tom with gray eyes_

_Apprentices_

_Softpaw: Dark brown tom with icy blue eyes_

_Blossempaw: Cream spotted she-cat with gold eyes_

_Branchpaw: Brown and white tabby tom with yellow eyes_

_Hawkpaw: Light amber tom with gray eyes_

_Snowpaw: Very light gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes_

_Queens and Kits_

_Whitestream: White she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Yellowgaze's kits_

_Leopardspring: Cream tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother of Goldenkit, Leafkit, and Specklekit_

_Goldenkit: Red-gold she-cat with bright green eyes_

_Leafkit: Light brown tom with gray eyes_

_Specklekit: Light gray and white tom with amber eyes_

_**Silentclan**_

_Leader_

_Owlstar: Light brown tom with white stripes and wide blue eyes_

_Deputy_

_Smallwhisker: Pale ginger tom with green eyes_

_Med. cat_

_Pebbletear: Long-furred gray she-cat with yellow eyes_

_Rosepool: Russet and cream tom with blue eyes_

_Warriors_

_Bramblethorn: Black she-cat with brown stripes and blue-green eyes_

_Rainstreak: White tom with blue-gray paws and yellow eyes_

_Ravenstorm: Dark gray she-cat with ginger and black splotches and dark brown eyes_

_Badgerheart: Black and white tom withe cold black eyes_

_Rowenleaf: Gold she-cat with white patches and green eyes_

_Brairbrook: Ginger and white tom with yellow eyes_

_Apprentices_

_Sparkpaw: Gray and white tom with hazel eyes_

_Snowpaw: Light gray tabby she-cat with silver eyes_

_Lionpaw: Cream tabby tom with red eyes_

_Willowpaw: Ginger and white she-cat with purple eyes_

_Queens and Kits_

__Tangleclaw: Black she-cat with green-gray eyes, mother of Raggedkit and Sunkit (Never had, has, or will have a mate, breaking a few laws of nature)__

_Graymist: Dark gray she-cat with white specks and hazel eyes, expecting Rainstreak's kits_

_Snowlion: White she-cat with darker paws and green eyes, mother of Emberkit and Tigerkit, mate of Brairbrook_

___Raggedkit: Black tom with ginger paws and green eyes___

___Sunkit: Gold and white she-kit with a gray chest and blue eyes___

_Emberkit: Ginger she-kit with white splotches and dark green eyes_

_Tigerkit: Russet she-kit with brown and white patches and hazel eyes_

_Elders_

_Whitebranch: Pale brown she-cat with two white paws and dark yellow eyes_

_Cherrywing: Russet and white tom with green eyes_

**Hillclan**

_Leader_

_Brookstar: Silver tabby and white tom with brown eyes_

_Deputy_

_Larchleaf: Yellow and white she-cat with blue eyes_

_Med. cat_

_Sagetail: Black she-cat with white spots on her head and chest, has hazel eyes_

_Rootpaw: Brown dappled gold tom with stormy gray eyes_

_Warriors_

_Shineflower: Silver she-cat with yellow eyes_

_Eagleflight: Brown and white tom with gold eyes_

_Talonstrike: Golden tom with long white stripes and blue eyes_

_Blazingsoot: Gold and black tom with orange eyes_

_Applestorm: Gold dappled russet she-cat with one green and one yellow eye_

_Brokenshadow: Light brown she-cat with orange stripes and amber eyes_

_Hawkspots: Calico tom with white paws and gray eyes_

_Apprentices_

_Runningpaw: Tortoiseshell tom with brown eyes_

_Fallenpaw: Black she-cat with green eyes_

_Featherpaw: Pretty white dappled russet she-cat with blue eyes_

_Frogpaw: Brown and white tom with green eyes_

_Olivepaw: Bronze she-cat with olive-green eyes_

_Queens and Kits_

_Frostpool: White long-furred she-cat with green eyes, mother of Fishkit and Dustkit_

_Waterspark: Blue-gray she-cat with large brown paws and yellow eyes, expecting Brookstar's kits_

_Fishkit: Small silver she-kit with bronze eyes_

_Dustkit: Russet-brown tom with blue eyes_

_Waspkit: Black striped gold she-cat with green eyes_, originally Burnclan__

_Leafkit: Almost black she-cat with blue eyes, originally Burnclan_

_Elders_

_Tallivy: Gold and white she-cat with green eyes_

_Bearclaw: Dusky brown tom with blind amber eyes_

**Cats outside the clans**

_Rouges_

_Snow: Pure white tom with pale blue eyes_

_Eclipse: Black she-cat with white spots and golden eyes_

_Stone: Gray and white tabby tom with hazel eyes_

_Sky: Dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes_

_Mallow: Gray and white tom with blue-green eyes_

_Kittypets_

_Melody: Black she-cat with white stripes and green eyes, Moon's sister_

_Amber: Ginger she-kit with white specks and copper eyes_

_Pear: Cream tabby tom with green eyes_

_Ginger: Speckled ginger she-cat with gold eyes, sister of Wasabi_

_Wasabi: Brown and white tom with bright green eyes, brother of Ginger_

_Loners_

_Moon: Cream she-cat with silver eyes, mother of Amber, Pear, and Sparrow, Melody's sister_

_Sparrow: Russet she-kit with pale orange eyes_

_Softy: Pure white tom with intelligent green eyes_

_Rag: Calico tom with blue eyes_


	2. Prologue

**Yay! I got a new** **tablet/computer! **

**Prologue**

"No! You can't take them away from me!" a flame-colored she-cat screeched."They're mine!"  
>"They're mine too. I have every right to take them." a calico tom with white paws said. He started to walk away with 2 kits following him.<br>"Hawkspots, why are you doing this?" the she-cat asked, sounding sad.  
>"Because, Flamefur, you left me." he said. He picked up one of the kits and walked away.<br>Flamefur started to sniffle. She walked to the nursery and looked under her bedding."Oh, Russetkit, what are we going to do without them?" she whispered.


	3. AN

**Sorry for all the short chapters, guys! I have a lot of writing materiel in my binder, but I can't bring myself to write them, so Goldensong's Sign and Russetleaf's Quest will be put on hold. After these fanfics are done, I will be making Leaffeather's Demise and Before Pineclan. I need cats for Before Pineclan, so review 1-4 cats at a time.**


End file.
